


Les enfants de l'acide

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Abusive Parents, Cannibalism, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie des enfants de Cronos dans l'estomac de leur père, entre le moment où il les dévore et celui où leur frère les libère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les enfants de l'acide

_Je fis un feu, l'azur m'ayant abandonné_  
Paul Eluard - Pour vivre ici

* * *

L'obscurité est totale. L'acide a déjà réduit les vêtements de l'enfant en loques, ronge son corps. La peau de ses pieds semble presque insensible par rapport à son entrejambe qui subit un martyre, et elle refuse d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle cessait de nager, si le liquide pénétrait dans sa gorge ou dans ses yeux. Pour la même raison, elle a cessé de hurler de tous ses poumons, malgré le désir qu'elle en éprouve. Elle a tenté de boire son propre sang, parce qu'elle avait trop soif, mais maintenant, sa lèvre écorchée la fait souffrir plus encore.

Elle ignore si ce lac ardent à une fin. Elle ignore si elle pourrait mourir - en se laissant ronger jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle - mais elle craint que non.

Hestia portait sa plus belle robe le jour où sa mère l'a présentée à son père. Cronos l'a prise dans ses mains géantes, l'a portée à sa bouche, et, alors que la joue de l'enfant attendait le baiser, il a refermé ses dents sur elle et l'a avalée tout rond, la faisant sombrer dans des ténèbres de douleur infinie.

Elle voudrait se laisser aller, rêver que sa mère vienne la chercher, mais une partie d'elle sait que ce n'est pas possible, et ses muscles épuisés décrivent les mouvements de la nage encore et encore, peut-être en rond, dans le noir.

Enfin, Hestia touche quelque chose de mou et spongieux. Elle avait oublié ce que cela faisait de ne pas sentir d'acide sous ses doigts. La paroi est verticale, mais assez plissée pour qu'elle puisse y grimper, y rester accrochée peut-être. De ses ongles, de ses pieds, de ses dents, elle s'agrippe, glisse cent fois, remonte autant, et finit par tâter un pli plus épais que les autres, dans lequel elle peut juste se coucher, se glisser, enveloppée dans ce mucus qui n'est pas l'acide et semble même le repousser, qui peut se lécher, apaise sa soif. Tout oublier, ne plus jamais rien voir ni entendre, ne plus connaître que la douleur modérée des plaies qui cicatrisent jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité.

Dans un pli décomposé de sa robe, elle trouve le dernier jouet que sa mère lui a offert, un petit âne de bois. Mais à peine a-t-elle effleuré le souvenir rongé qu'il se brise en deux. Une mémoire ancienne, peut-être plus reculée que sa naissance, effleure son esprit alors qu'elle frotte les deux éclats l'un contre l'autre, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Enfin une flamme jaillit, éclaire sa geôle.

L'estomac de son père le Titan est immense. La paroi en est d'un rose maladif aux replis plus sombres, et l'océan d'acide qui danse avec ses pas luit d'un reflet vert jaunâtre. Elle lève les yeux - quelque chose en elle cherche le ciel - sans rien trouver qui ressemble à une échappatoire. Elle attend pourtant, le regard fixé sur l'absence d'azur.

Soudain, quelque chose tombe. De la nourriture - voilà par où son père mange, voilà l'issue ! Elle s'élance pour grimper à nouveau, avec un but cette fois. La flamme court sur la crinière de l'âne coincée entre ses dents. Elle sait comment faire, maintenant. Elle sait aussi que si elle glisse, même un peu, elle connaîtra la cruelle brûlure de l'acide à nouveau. Une prise de plus, une main qui s'élève - et découvre une consistance étrange, plus lisse et plus douce. Hestia sait déjà que quelque chose ne va pas, avant même qu'un jet d'acide jaillisse comme d'un puits éveillé, brûle sa main, dégouline le long de son bras. Si elle lâche tout comme son âme y aspire, elle tombera, et regrettera la douleur qu'elle a fuie.

Aussi, elle reprend appui sur ses pieds et son autre main, bouge son bras droit très doucement, doucement, laisse le suc corrosif s'égoutter, et serre plus fort la petite flamme entre ses dents.

Plus elle monte, plus le terrain est difficile. Les plis qui facilitaient son ascension deviennent plus longs, plus mobiles, comme des stalactites dans cette grotte de chair et de muqueuses. Il semble à Hestia qu'au lieu de monter une paroi verticale, elle s'accroche à un plafond où chaque prise flasque, gluante et tremblante vise à sa chute. Elle sait maintenant cette consistance particulière, ce piège soyeux qu'elle ne doit pas même effleurer, sous peine de faire jaillir près d'elle une nouvelle fontaine de mucosités dévastatrices.

Elle est tout près de la sortie maintenant, et voit une immense tranche de viande grasse glisser à travers l'orifice. Elle pourrait presque la toucher. Mais alors qu'avec l'énergie de l'espoir elle s'accroche à la paroi, elle découvre que le tunnel par lequel coule la nourriture se tord et se ferme, régulant les entrées comme les sorties. Toute la force d'Hestia, toute la volonté qu'elle invoque, ne suffisent pas à lui ouvrir un passage. A peine y a-t-elle glissé sa main seulement que des convulsions brutales la rejettent, empêchant toute évasion.

La déception brise quelque chose en elle, peut-être son coeur. A quoi bon cette lumière, se demande-t-elle, si elle ne peut voir que le désespoir. Le bois s'épuise, et bientôt la lueur mourra, quoi qu'il arrive.

Non, se dit-elle, non, peu importe la laideur de ce monde, les chairs glauques et les secrétions malsaines qui accablent ses yeux, elle ne sera pas aveugle à nouveau ! Caressant le feu qui brûle sa chair à vif, elle le laisse entrer dans son âme. Elle ne renoncera pas. Elle gardera toujours cette flamme, qui éclairera son esprit, réchauffera son coeur, et jaillira de ses mains quand elle voudra se rappeler qu'autre chose existe.

Elle dort dans un pli de l'estomac de son père - elle l'a choisi en espérant que Cronos se coucherait sur le dos et ne bougerait pas pendant son sommeil. L'espoir de s'évader est mort, mettant au monde un enfant. L'espoir qu'avec ce qui lui est donné, elle puisse rendre cet enfer tolérable. Si quelque chose peut transformer cet univers, le feu l'éclairera. Rien n'échappera à cet oeil de flamme.

* * *

Hestia a tenté de compter les jours, de dormir toujours et seulement après trois repas successifs de son père. Deux repas, une sieste, un repas, un sommeil plus profond pendant lequel elle pouvait espérer l'immobilité et le silence. A chaque réveil, elle nouait en forme de nombres ses cheveux longs, raides et abîmés comme des tiges de paille brunâtre, ajoutait une unité.

Mais un jour - ou une nuit, qui le sait ? - l'estomac de son père s'est mis à trembler. Elle a rampé dans l'espace, sans comprendre où était le haut, où était le bas, l'organe se convulsant, changeant toutes les définitions. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus est arrivé. L'acide l'a rattrapée, l'a rongée comme au tout premier jour, pire qu'au tout premier jour, jusqu'à son visage.

Depuis, elle n'a plus de cheveux - ils repoussent, mais bien trop lentement. Elle pensait en être à deux cent soixante-et-un, mais elle a vite perdu le compte - elle a vite perdu le temps. Elle ne compte plus que jusqu'à quatre, maintenant. Un, deux, sieste, un, sommeil.

Chaque matin, si c'est bien le matin, elle se trempe en entier dans le mucus qui couvre les parois de sa prison. Cela atténue l'effet des gouttes d'acide, mais ne fait rien contre les chutes, pas après les dix premières secondes.

Puis elle attend, guette, pour deviner les mouvements que fera Cronos aujourd'hui. S'il se bat, s'il se dresse ou se retourne sur le ventre, saute, monte à cheval, partage la couche de Rhéa, il est toujours un repli, un refuge qui permet à Hestia de fuir la douleur, mais ce n'est jamais la même. Il faut comprendre à temps, courir, grimper, parfois sauter quand ses intuitions sont mauvaises ; et alors, seule la chance peut l'empêcher de glisser et de tomber dans la vague d'acide qui fonce sur elle.

Pendant les siestes de son père, elle s'approche de cet océan, et attend. Cronos vient de manger. Des courants paresseux et des convulsions molles font remuer ses aliments. Quand l'un d'entre eux s'approche du rivage, Hestia y trempe ses mains, retenant ses larmes. Malgré la souffrance, elle presse les restes de nourriture jusqu'à en exprimer presque tout l'acide. Puis elle les dévore. Le goût est est répugnant, mais elle a appris que la faim était plus difficile encore à supporter.

Sa mère lui manque, mais elle ne souhaiterait cette existence à personne d'autre.

* * *

Cronos mange ; Hestia tient la flamme de son âme allumée dans ses mains, blottie dans une cachette qui devrait rester sûre si le Titan, ensuite, s'allonge sur le dos pour sa sieste. Elle ne peut qu'observer la nourriture encore mangeable, juste mêlée de salive, dont elle récupèrera les restes pourris ensuite, parasite dans l'estomac de son propre père.

L'une des bouchées qui tombe a la forme d'un enfant.

Hestia n'a pas encore eu le temps de comprendre, de se demander si c'est elle, si elle se voit en train d'être dévorée, encore et encore. Elle ne voit pas non plus qu'il est vêtu d'une tunique de deuil et non d'une robe de fête. Déjà, se rappelant qu'elle a une gorge, elle pousse un hurlement de bête écorchée. Elle ne s'interroge pas non plus sur pourquoi l'enfant ne crie pas, même quand il tombe. Elle n'a pas le temps de se demander s'il est déjà mort, alors c'est peut-être une bonne chose.

Enfin, ses cris deviennent des appels, alors qu'elle retrouve des mots, sortis d'une bouche divine. Pour ne pas les oublier, peut-être aurait-elle dû chanter parfois, mais comment aurait-elle pu, ici ? Elle descend vers le bord du lac - là elle ne sera pas en sécurité si Cronos se couche, mais peu importe. Elle fait briller sa flamme d'un éclat plus fort, non seulement pour indiquer une direction, mais pour éclairer, pour que l'enfant voie.

Il nage vigoureusement vers elle, et pour la première fois elle oublie de fuir la douleur de l'acide quand elle lui prend la main pour l'aider à sortir, le serre dans ses bras. Les cheveux de l'enfant sont noirs, et tombent par poignées, mais ils repousseront. Ceux d'Hestia atteignent déjà ses épaules. Il a une peau si pâle qu'elle en semble presque bleue, et ses veines sont visibles. Hestia balbutie, veut se rappeler comment poser mille questions.

Je suis Hadès, dit-il, fils de Cronos et de Rhéa. Ma mère a pleuré sur moi, car mon père lui a ordonné de me mener à elle pour me dévorer. Elle n'a pas pu refuser.

Mon frère, dit-elle, mon petit frère, en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Elle comprend maintenant pourquoi elle est ici, pourquoi elle ne s'est pas laissée décomposer par l'acide jusqu'à ce que les nerfs de la douleur disparaissent. Je suis Hestia, je suis ta grande soeur, il m'est arrivé la même chose. Savoir survivre ici a un sens maintenant ; elle a une famille à qui l'enseigner.

* * *

Hestia conte son quotidien, la gorge sèche à l'idée que son frère détestera cela, qu'il lui reprochera de n'avoir rien à offrir. Elle lui parle du mucus qui protège. Elle lui explique où se réfugier lors de la sieste et où fuir si Cronos change d'avis et décide de se coucher sur le ventre. Mais Hadès se contente de hocher gravement la tête, et la suit. Heureusement, ce n'est pas un jour où Hestia devra courir et ramper pour fuir les vagues d'acide qu'elle n'aura pas prévues.

Puis elle explique comment elle attendra le calme relatif pour repêcher les restes de repas qu'ils vont partager, comment il ne faut pas attendre trop longtemps sinon cela devient une bouillie uniforme qui n'a plus rien de mangeable. Mais déjà, Hadès a plongé dans le lac.

Reviens, crie-t-elle, reviens, mon frère ! Mais il s'est mis en chasse d'une des bouchées de viande qui vient de tomber, et la ramène en nageant. Ce sera plus simple, dit-il. Mais cela fait tellement mal ! Je me suis habitué à la douleur, explique Hadès. Je l'ai imaginée d'avance, et mon imagination est bien plus terrible. Je pensais à ses dents en train de me mâcher. Je pensais que je serais seul dans le noir. Ce lac n'est rien. Il dit cela, et sa peau blanche est marquée de blessures purulentes grises, plus profondes qu'avant.

Je ne veux plus y retourner, avoue-t-elle à voix basse. Tu n'en auras plus besoin, répond-il. C'est injuste, proteste-t-elle, mais il ne veut pas le savoir.

Et si tu te faisais aspirer, objecte-t-elle encore. Parfois, le fond du lac s'ouvre, et c'est ainsi qu'il ne déborde que rarement, mais alors un siphon se forme qui engloutit tout, et qui mène certainement vers un calvaire plus terrible.

Alors tu observeras, réplique-t-il, tu prévoiras cela pour moi. En attendant, nous avons cela. La tranche de viande a été mâchée, rongée, mais malgré cela, ce n'est pas une bouillie, il suffit de la gratter de ses ongles pour obtenir quelque chose dont le goût suscite un sourire plutôt que des hauts-le-coeur.

Ensemble, ils rongent chaque miette de l'immense bouchée, et Hadès, à la fin, teste l'os. Il a été cuit, il n'est pas solide, éclate en dizaines d'esquilles tranchantes. Je peux faire quelque chose avec cela, dit l'enfant, pensif. Le jour suivant, il utilise l'une d'entre elles, après en avoir aiguisé les bords, pour enlever sans utiliser ses mains les bordures décomposées du morceau de viande qu'il a repêché.

Dans les jours qui viennent, et qu'ils ne comptent pas, Hadès teste tous les os qu'il arrive à ramener, cherche les plus solides. Il en fait un couteau pour lui et un pour Hestia. Il fait d'une omoplate une pelle dont le long manche est un tibia de vache, qui peut ramasser ce qui semble intéressant au bord du lac corrosif sans se blesser les mains. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de retourner plonger quand la récolte est maigre.

Les outils s'usent vite, mais Hadès trouve toujours de quoi en reconstruire d'autres.

Les cheveux d'Hestia repoussent. Cela ne servirait à rien de recommencer à compter alors qu'ils ont perdu le temps, mais elle tresse ses cheveux par trois, fait des tresses de tresses, puis de fois de suite encore. Le résultat est solide et peut être rallongé autant que nécessaire, si elle attend que la nature refasse pousser leur matière première. Hadès contribue avec ses propres cheveux, et bientôt, ils ont de solides cordes auxquelles sont fixés des crochets. Hestia se place en hauteur quand Hadès part acquérir des objets ou de la nourriture, et elle sait que s'il est pris dans le tourbillon qui mène aux boyaux de son père, elle peut le sauver. Cela rend aussi les fuites paniquées, quand Cronos combat et se tord, bien plus faciles.

Parfois, au lieu de se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour dormir dès que leur père se couche, ils observent à la douce lueur de la flamme d'Hestia cette grotte de viscères et de brûlures, qui est leur maison, maintenant.

* * *

La troisième enfant crie à s'arracher les poumons pendant sa chute, ses hurlements deviennent plus déchirants encore quand elle tombe dans l'acide. Cette fois, en dehors des repas de Cronos, le lac est au plus bas. Hestia et Hadès descendent jusqu'à elle, lui lancent une de leurs cordes, la hissent sur la berge, hoquetante et en larmes.

Mon père m'a trouvée, balbutie-t-elle. Maman voulait me cacher et il m'a trouvée. Qui êtes vous ?

Je suis ta soeur, répond Hestia, et voici ton frère, Hadès. Si notre mère avait si peur pour toi, c'est parce que notre père nous a déjà dévorés tous les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Le pire est passé. Je suis Déméter, dit la petite fille, sanglotant toujours. Les larmes coulent sur sa peau d'un brun chaud, sur les mèches d'or plaquées contre ses joues.

Au bout de quelques jours seulement, elle s'est faite à leur vie. Elle apprend à sa cacher, à fuir, à dormir quand elle peut, à manger ce qu'il y a, à serrer son frère ou sa soeur dans ses bras quand le monde lui manque trop. Hadès est toujours le seul à plonger dans l'acide pour leur rapporter de quoi manger ; Hestia ignore si l'arrivée de cette nouvelle soeur aussi protégée qu'elle la fait se sentir plus coupable, ou moins. A chaque repas, laissant à Hadès le soin de tailler les os, Déméter récupère tous les restes - toujours immangeables - de plantes, les coeurs de choux pourris, la bouillie de fèves et d'oignons, les radis avalés tout ronds. Elle garde aussi les graines - de raisin, de figues - dans un petit sac tissé de ses propres cheveux, comme Hestia lui a appris. Ils sont vivants, dit-elle, comme nous ! Ils n'ont pas pu se développer, car ils ont été dévorés. Il faut que quelqu'un les aide.

Elle voudrait les planter dans les restes décomposés de légumes qu'elle rassemble, qui sont presque comme de la terre, plaide-t-elle. Mais ce serait impossible à déplacer alors qu'ils fuient chaque jour, courant d'une cachette à une autre quand leur père est debout, couché sur le dos, sur le ventre, sur le côté, tremblant quand son sommeil est agité. On ne peut faire pousser des plantes dans un milieu si précaire. Déméter s'insurge, c'est la raison pour laquelle c'est nécessaire !

Elle s'entête et choisit des replis trop petits pour faire des cachettes, où elle place son simulacre de terre et certaines des plantes qu'elle a récoltées. Elle bat des mains le jour où Hadès lui fabrique une aiguille et, très soigneusement, de ses cheveux, elle coud et clôt ces recoins de chair pour que l'acide n'y suinte pas d'une goutte, même quand ses pauvres jardins seront immergés.

Elle y jette un oeil parfois, puis les referme quand le danger s'approche, mais jamais n'y trouve rien. Hestia l'observe de loin, ne voulant lui voler cet espoir innocent, mais remplie d'angoisse : et si Cronos sentait les coups d'aiguille, s'il comprenait, s'il se cabrait ou se nourrissait de médicaments toxiques pour se débarrasser d'eux ? Mais elle se raisonne, elle se rappelle que son premier jour, elle n'a pu survivre qu'en mordant de toutes ses dents, et rien ne s'est passé.

Déméter rouvre ses cachettes. Certaines parvenaient à être étanches, d'autres non. Rien n'a poussé dans aucune. Elle ne se plaint jamais, ne se décourage jamais.

Enfin, un jour, elle pousse des cris de joie en appelant son frère et sa soeur. Dans une de ses cachettes, elle vient de découvrir quelques champignons. Ils se les partagent, à parts égales. Hestia réalise que contre toute attente, ils n'ont pas le goût de l'acide. Elle avait oublié que c'était possible, et sa bouche met longtemps à le reconnaître.

Maintenant, insiste Déméter, rayonnant de son succès et de ses cheveux d'or, je pourrai en avoir tant d'autres ! Mais les autres plantes ne sont pas comme les champignons, elles ont besoin de lumière. Prête-moi ta lumière, Hestia.

Ce n'est pas envisageable de s'agenouiller chaque jour pour exposer les plantes de sa soeur à la lueur entre ses mains, elle a tant de choses à faire ! Mais après avoir mangé ces quelques champignons, tout semble possible en ce jour. Au lieu d'acquiescer ou de refuser, d'un large geste, elle envoie sa petite sphère de lumière au centre de leur prison, où elle devient une fleur dorée, éclairant toute la grotte qui est l'estomac de leur père.

Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire cela, s'exclame Déméter. Je ne le savais pas non plus, répond doucement Hestia.

Cette lumière ne brûle pas, réchauffe à peine. C'est un des seuls points donc ils n'ont jamais souffert : la plus grande partie de la pauvre nourriture qui leur arrive est cuite par les mains de Rhéa, et il ne fait jamais froid ni trop chaud dans ces entrailles avides. La température y est toujours douce, comme dans le ventre de sa mère dont Hestia se souvient très peu, et qui était fait pour soutenir et nourrir ses enfants, pas pour les détruire.

On dirait le soleil, s'exclame Déméter. Oh, je me rappelle ! N'est-ce pas, Hadès, que la lumière d'Hestia brille comme le soleil ?

Je ne l'ai jamais vu, répond-il. Je suis né dans la nuit et j'ai été dévoré avant le lever du jour, je ne connais que la lumière des étoiles. C'est donc à cela qu'il ressemble ?

Le vrai soleil est bien plus lumineux, s'exclame Hestia ; mais Hadès dément en secouant la tête.

* * *

Les enfants de Cronos se partagent leur première figue quand ils sont rejoints par le quatrième. Il tombe à travers la nuée de lumière en maudissant son père, en agitant le poing, en criant des mots obscènes qu'Hestia connaît, parce qu'elle est une déesse et que le sens du monde et des mots fait partie d'elle, mais qu'elle n'a jamais entendus de son existence.

Quand il tombe dans l'acide, ses insultes n'en deviennent que plus violentes. Il nage vite, et les repère aisément dans la caverne éclairée par la lumière d'Hestia. Hadès lui tend un des ses bâtons d'os. L'acide dégouline sur sa peau cuivrée, le long de ses longs cheveux bleu-vert. Prends donc une tranche de figue, lui disent chacune de ses soeurs, et Poséidon, car tel est son nom, semble décider que voilà des êtres dans l'univers qu'il ne déteste pas - pour l'instant.

Il ne leur fait pas pour autant confiance. A chaque recommandation que ses soeurs et son frère lui font, il choisit de tester lui-même. Pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas mieux, pense-t-il. Il tente de sortir de l'estomac de son père par le haut, et n'y parvient pas. Il tente d'explorer aussi l'autre sortie, pendant que son père dort, et manque se faire happer dans un tunnel à l'odeur encore plus nauséabonde. Cela lui vaut plusieurs chutes dans l'acide, mais il semble en ressortir toujours plus furieux et toujours plus satisfait de ses actes.

Un jour où Hadès tente de lui apprendre les rudiments de la sculpture d'os, Poséidon dit : notre mère m'a raconté que si notre père nous mange, c'est parce qu'on lui a prédit que l'un d'entre nous lui succèderait. Je voulais l'affronter, mais c'était trop tôt. Il m'a dévoré, mais il ne m'a pas tué, et maintenant, c'est mon tour de prendre ma revanche. Je le vaincrai ! Que lui puisse mourir, ou pas !

Il est de nombreux sorts pires que la mort, répond Hadès. Poséidon approuve, prend cela comme un encouragement, essaie d'encourager son frère sur ce point, mais si Hadès imagine de telles souffrances, il n'en dit rien.

Déjà, avec les piques qu'il a réalisées - et le trident, fait avec plus d'art, qu'Hadès lui a offert - Poséidon grimpe plus vite que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, se réjouissant des petites fentes qu'il laisse dans l'estomac de son père. Hestia s'en inquiète - et si la douleur conduisait leur père à absorber des poisons qui rendraient leurs sorts pire encore ? Mais Poséidon répond avec mépris que Cronos ne saigne même pas de tels trous d'aiguille, et elle doit le reconnaître. Ce n'est pas plus dangereux que ce qu'a fait Déméter.

Un jour, alors que Cronos prend son repas, Poséidon bondit jusqu'à l'ouverture de son estomac. Prenant appui sur les piques qu'il fixe à la paroi, il lance son trident, intercepte un morceau de viande.

Ce jour-là et les suivants, Hadès n'a pas besoin de plonger dans l'acide. Ce jour-là, ils sentent pour la première fois le goût de la viande grillée, et pas celui d'une pâtée qui apaisera leur faim. Les jours suivants viendront le goût du fromage, de l'ail, de l'huile, et Déméter rira la première fois qu'elle retrouvera le pain de seigle, même mâché et imbibé de salive.

* * *

Armé de son trident, Poséidon s'acharne contre la paroi de l'estomac de son père. Le trou qu'il creuse semble presque se refermer seul, car la couche de mucus le recouvre à nouveau à chaque fois, amortit les coups, biaise la perspective. Mais sa fureur, pourtant n'a pas de limites, pas plus qu'elle n'a de cause discernable. Si je ne peux pas sortir, clame-t-il, je me fraierai moi-même un chemin à travers tes tripes jusqu'à émerger de ton flanc sanglant !

Quand leur père se couche, c'est Hestia qui doit venir plaider pour qu'il se mette en sûreté, et finalement ils l'emmènent tous de force, alors que Poséidon continue à planter son trident à travers le lac d'acide qui lui inonde les chevilles.

Dès le réveil de Cronos, pourtant, il retourne au point qu'il frappait la veille, fronçant ses sourcils bleus, et quand il y trouve une lésion à peine perceptible, il pousse des cris de joie.

Il ne fait plus que cela maintenant, négligeant les tâches que son frère et ses soeurs se partagent chaque jour, faisant juste une discrète pause quand Cronos mange et que Déméter vient lui rappeler que ses arbres n'ont pas porté de fruits aujourd'hui - il ignore les deux autres. Le trou devient de plus en plus visible, le rose violacé qui en tapisse le fond de plus en plus malsain.

Un jour le sang jaillit, comme une fontaine. Poséidon triomphant s'en réjouit, s'en inonde, y boit comme à une source. Aucune issue ne s'esquisse, pourtant, tant la couche qui saigne semble épaisse. Mais malgré le travail qui lui reste, il savoure son triomphe en avance quand le sommeil de son père inonde le domaine de son labeur. Si pendant les mois précédents ils s'endormait juste après s'être serré contre sa famille, cette nuit il ne cesse de deviser sur leur futur.

Des grondements sourds réveillent Hestia. Les autres dorment encore. Elle crie, mais manque de temps pour leur dire de courir, juste de fermer leurs yeux. L'enfer semble s'abattre sur eux. L'acide est partout, sans direction pour fuir, il semble n'y avoir plus rien d'autre, avec parfois une des parois de l'estomac qui semble n'offrir un répit à leurs brûlures que pour meiux les écraser. Hestia voudrait se rouler en boule, et aussi s'étendre le plus loin possible, pour saisir une main, pour être certaine qu'elle n'est pas seule, qu'elle n'est pas au coeur de ce tourment depuis toujours avec juste un beau rêve comme évasion illusoire, un rêve qui vient de disparaître à jamais. Toute notion du temps qu'elle avait réussi à reconstituer disparaît. L'acide déchire son entrejambe comme au premier jour et torture ses poumons comme jamais. Elle peut seulement se concentrer sur ne pas ouvrir les yeux, ne pas chercher à retrouver son monde.

Enfin, elle peut distinguer que la gangue acide qui la supplicie devient plus souple, et dans ses poumons les sucs de son père sont remplacés par de l'air qui la brûle presque autant. Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux. Elle nage à nouveau, jusqu'à arriver à la paroi de l'estomac, cherche une surface faite toute de mucus, et s'y frotte le visage et le corps dix fois, en avale, avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux.

Elle croit un instant qu'elle a perdu la vue malgré tous ses efforts, mais elle réalise alors que peut-être, plutôt, sa lumière s'est éteinte. Cependant, elle ne parvient pas à la rallumer. Elle est privée de toute volonté, sauf de celle de rester collée dans les fissures de la paroi, de ne pas retomber dans le lac corrosif. Elle attend longtemps.

C'est un cri plaitif de Déméter - où êtes-vous, je suis toute seule - qui dissipe ses effrois les plus terribles et les plus secrets. A cet instant, elle peut éveiller sa lumière, pas bien puissante encore, mais suffisamment pour que ses frères et sa soeur rampent vers elle, le long des parois stomacales du Titan.

Ils ont tout perdu. Les jardins minuscules de Déméter ont été ouverts par les convulsions de douleur de Cronos, les cheveux qui en gardaient l'entrée érodés puis déchirés. Les outils en os d'Hadès et le trident de Poséidon, rongés par l'acide, sont devenus friables. Leurs vêtements sont plus abîmés encore qu'ils l'étaient, leurs cheveux tombent en plaques.

Nous pouvons tout renconstruire, dit Hestia. Elle cherche en elle assez de force pour s'en convaincre, pour retrouver en son âme la boule de lumière qui illumine leur grotte de viscères et de souffrance. Elle est au bout de ses capacités quand elle y parvient.

Poséidon, hargneux, érafle l'estomac de son père avec les morceaux de son trident brisé. Ne fais plus jamais cela, s'exclame Déméter, furieuse. Ne nous perds pas une fois de plus, destructeur de monde ! Poséidon la regarde d'un air de défi, et cela répugne à Hestia, de devoir protéger son terrible père par peur de ses réactions, juste pour les sauver tous. Elle s'y résout pourtant. S'il te plait, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son frère si coléreux, ne le refais pas. Il y a tant d'autres choses à réaliser. Ne recommence pas, pour moi. Il semble hésiter.

Pour nous, dit Hadès, rajoutant sa main sur celle d'Hestia, et Poséidon baisse la tête, résigné. Je le ferai, dit-il. Nous aurons un futur, même si je ne sais plus quel usage j'en ai.

* * *

Hadès a de nouveau plongé dans la bouillie infâme des entrailles de leur père pour récupérer de quoi manger, a reconstruit patiemment tous ses outils. Déméter a de nouveaux jardins, et peut offrir à sa famille du raisin, même si le pommier noueux et les figuiers n'ont pas fini de repousser.

Poséidon s'est fait un nouveau trident, et s'occupe toujours de leur nourriture, perché sur ses piques, balançant son arme dans sa main. Soudain, Hestia pousse un terrible cri. La bouchée de son père, sur laquelle Poséidon vient de tirer, n'est pas une pièce de viande, mais une enfant vivante, et il l'a transpercée de son arme.

Cependant, aucun sang le coule. La petite fille reste accrochée à la paroi, fixée seulement par un pan de sa robe. Poséidon lance à Hestia un regard supérieur, qui signifie pensais-tu que je n'avais pas tout vu ? Pensais-tu que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ? En quelques bonds, il s'approche de l'enfant, la prend dans ses bras, la ramène auprès de sa famille, la dépose délicatement sur un des plus larges replis de chair gluante.

Tu dois être mon frère, dit-elle à Poséidon. Je suis Héra. Tu as déchiré ma robe ! Hestia, surprise, comprend que sa petite soeur est encore une enfant ; la seule d'entre eux à ne pas s'être noyée dans le lac corrosif, même brièvement. Héra les fixe tous. Sa peau est mâte, ses cheveux très noirs, sa robe blanche. Elle semble réaliser que même avec ses vêtements déchirés, elle reste la mieux habillée. Et vous, salue-t-elle, vous êtes le reste de ma famille. Maman Rhéa m'a dit courage, ce sera terrible au début, mais tu retrouveras tes frères et soeurs, ils vont t'aider. Oh, et je dois vous dire de sa part qu'elle ne vous a pas abandonnés.

Ainsi, Rhéa a compris l'origine des douleurs d'estomac de Cronos, elle sait qu'ils sont en vie, elle pense toujours à eux ! Hestia réalise qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à Poséidon d'avoir détruit leur univers, jusqu'à maintenant.

Déméter offre du raisin à la petite fille, qui déclare qu'elle aimerait bien de la viande. Poséidon a l'habitude, quand on tente de lui donner des ordres ou des conseils, de ronchonner et de vanter sa valeur que l'on tient comme acquise. Mais cette fois, il gravit les parois à nouveau pour aller chercher un quartier de chèvre délicieusement rôti, qu'ils se partagent.

Les fleurs dans les cheveux d'Héra se fânent déjà, et elle boude en apprenant qu'il n'y en aura pas de nouvelles. Donne-moi juste les graines de celles-là, dit Déméter, et tu auras des fleurs. Merci, crie Héra, mais pourquoi n'en avais-tu pas avant ? Je le voulais, répond Déméter, mais notre père ne mange pas de fleurs. Héra rit de cette image cocasse, et une lumière frappante illumine ses yeux verts.

En peu de temps Héra s'adapte à la vie avec eux, traite les craintes et les perpétuelles fuites comme un jeu, les plissements de chair rose et glissante comme son jardin. Elle s'amuse et sourit, et Hestia réalise qu'ils sont parvenus à créer un foyer où une enfant peut vivre.

Pourtant, parfois, songeuse, sa petite soeur dit : je voudrais sortir, je voudrais revoir le ciel. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'a jamais mentionné de cette façon. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaît à ce point l'espoir, pas même Poséidon, incapable d'imaginer plus loin que vaincre son père en déchirant son ventre et en jaillissant de ses entrailles.

Quand l'enfant est trop fatiguée pour travailler, Hadès accomplit sa part en silence. Et quand parfois elle se sent capricieuse et maussade, Déméter lui chante une chanson. Un jour, Hestia reprend le refrain avec elle. Elle avait oublié en être capable.

Si le monde qu'ils ont créé peut se permettre les caprices, alors il a aussi de la place pour les chansons.

* * *

Cela n'aura jamais de fin, pense Hestia.

Le vin qu'a bu son père aujourd'hui était nauséabond, ou peut-être a-t-il seulement corrompu plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire le lac d'acide. Mais Hestia a senti des mouvements sourds qui lui ont rappelé ce jour terrible où Poséidon a réussi à blesser leur père. Sans un mot, juste par leurs coups d'oeil en coin, leurs sourires résignés, ils se sont transmis un message.

Que se passe-t-il, demande Héra. Le lac va encore bouger, répond Hestia, et il ne faut pas qu'il nous touche. Ha oui, répond l'adolescente, je me rappelle la fois où j'ai oublié de me mettre du mucus entre les orteils, c'est douloureux ! C'est bien cela, répond Hestia. L'innocence d'Héra est la seule qu'ils ont, et il est hors de question de la perdre. Ils commencent à grimper jusqu'au point le plus proche possible de l'entrée, là où la violence intérieure de Cronos ne pourra pas les atteindre.

Poséidon a planté ses piques auxquelles ils se cramponnent fermement, alors que les parois de l'estomac deviennent mouvantes, se rapprochent, presque à s'entrechoquer. Le fond du lac aussi est agité. Les vagues qui s'en échappent sont hautes, irrégulières, tranchantes, comme des mains de poison qui se lèveraient vers eux pour les engloutir.

Soudain le monde semble basculer - ils connaissent cela - mais cette fois Cronos semble être tombé d'un coup sur le ventre ou sur les genoux. Ils doivent fuir à nouveau, l'acide touchant leurs pieds et rongeant le bas de la robe d'Héra, se placent à un endroit plus sûr, toutefois proche du précédent, pour ne pas avoir à courir encore si Cronos se relève.

Mais l'estomac se convulse une fois de plus, se contracte, et soudain il n'y a plus aucune échappatoire. L'acide monte vers eux, et autour d'eux aucune surface n'en sera bientôt recouverte. Ferme les yeux, ne crie pas, ne pleure pas, ordonne Hestia. Pourquoi, demande Héra. Hestia pense, parce que l'acide pénètrerait dans ta bouche, entrerait dans tes yeux par la passerelle de tes larmes. Mais elle répond juste, parce que tu es grande, maintenant.

Ils restent tous accrochés les uns aux autres, pour se rappeler qu'ils sont ensemble, mais aussi pour que chaque parcelle possible de leur peau soit serrée contre la peau d'un frère ou d'une soeur plutôt que recouverte par une souffrance corrosive et putride. C'est un tourbillon qui les emporte, dans un voyage si long qu'il semble leur voler leur univers à nouveau.

Hestia finit par réaliser qu'elle n'est plus entourée d'acide mais d'air. Elle ne sent pas de mucus contre sa joue mais une surface froide - elle met longtemps à se rappeler le mot pour cette dernière sensation. Elle est certaine d'avoir résorbé sa flamme, comme la dernière fois, et pourtant une lumière intense brûle ses yeux trop curieux. Elle se force à les garder ouverts, pourtant, cherche ses frères et soeurs, les enfants de Rhéa. Elle les trouve tous allongés à terre, et l'un de plus, debout. Elle sait qu'il est son frère immédiatement. Sa peau est brunie - par le soleil, réalise-t-elle - ses cheveux noirs, et ses yeux très bleus. Par contre, la femme aux yeux verts dont il tient la taille n'est pas de leur fratrie. Hestia le sait.

Je suis Zeus, dit le jeune dieu, et voici Metis. Rhéa a réussi à me sauver, à la naissance. C'est moi qui ai donné à notre père ce vomitif. Il n'en mourra pas ; il se réveillera bientôt. Pour l'affronter tous ensemble, il faut fuir et rassembler nos forces. Nous seuls, contre tous les Titans.

Poséidon est le premier debout. Puis Déméter, qui se jette dans les bras de leur sauveur - Hestia est presque sûre que Zeus plisse le nez de dégoût devant la pellicule de mucus et de vomissures qui la recouvre encore. Ils sont libres. Elle peut s'éloigner de Cronos, qui se convulse toujours, inconscient dans un lac de vomi, à son tour. Ceci est l'air. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle respirait de l'air dans l'estomac de son père ? Ceci est l'herbe. Ceci est le soleil, et voilà la palais de marbre où elle a été dévorée. Le monde est grand. La liberté l'enivre.

Nous sommes avec toi, dit Hadès, et c'est la vérité. Chacun est prêt à lutter contre Cronos de toute sa force. Ce n'est pas seulement par reconnaissance envers ce nouveau frère qui les a sauvés ; c'est ce qu'ils auraient décidé, s'ils avaient eu le choix.

Zeus semble heureux et fier, ses traits sont fins, et la victoire, Hestia l'espère, continuera de s'attacher à ses pas. Et pourtant, pour sa honte, ses sentiments sont mêlés. Ce frère qu'elle admire, qui a grandi et s'est battu dans le magnifique extérieur, elle en est jalouse aussi. Ce frère qui leur a donné la liberté, il lui semble qu'il ne sera jamais vraiment l'un d'entre eux, car ils sont cinq à avoir vécu dans un monde que personne d'autre ne pourrait comprendre.


End file.
